Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel filling device of a motorcycle.
Description of the Related Art
There is a motorcycle that runs on an electric motor driven by electric power generated by a fuel cell from a high pressure gas, such as hydrogen.
The motorcycle of this type includes a gas tank that stores and/or supplies a high pressure gas as a fuel and a filling port through which the high pressure gas is fed to the gas tank for storage. With the motorcycle, the gas tank is filled with the high pressure gas by coupling the filling port to a filling nozzle connected to a gas tank at an installation that is equivalent to a gas station for a gasoline motorcycle.
When the high pressure gas filling nozzle is coupled to the filling port, a force is correspondingly exerted to the motorcycle. With a known fuel filling device of a motorcycle, a body is supported by a center stand to prevent the motorcycle from overturning, and the filling port is inclined at an angle to the vertical direction while the body is in the upright position so that the filling nozzle is inserted obliquely from above into the filling port (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-241234, for example).